


Dreamcatcher Fluff Shorts

by TofuTrio373



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TofuTrio373/pseuds/TofuTrio373
Summary: I noticed there aren't many gg age regression fics on here, so I decided to upload some of my own from my notes. They aren't the best though so mind that.I'll try update this more when I get time off from college.
Kudos: 33





	1. Stuffy

"Minju-ah! Look what unnie has!" The little looked up at her unnie, who was holding something behind her back.

"Wats dat unnie?" The girl said, turning her head in curiosity. Their leader regressed the least out of all of them at 5 years old, not needing help with much apart from cutting up her food and needing help to bathe and go to sleep.  
  
The members loved taking care of their leader since they could show her the love she always showed them by taking care of her.  
  
"It's bunny! We found her!" Sua said, watching the little jump up from where she was playing on the floor with wide eyes, taking the stuffed animal and hugging her to her chest.  
  
"Thanks unnie" Minju said with a smile, her eyes forming crescents as she grinned. Sua cooed, pinching one of their leader's cheeks while kissing the other repeatedly, making Minji squeal, running away while Sua chased after her.


	2. Loud Baby

All of the girls were sat down on the couches with Sua on their leader's lap, babbling loudly at her while Minji was nodding along with what she was saying even though she didn't understand a word the little was saying.  
  
Everyone else thought she was adorable when regressed this young, to the point of an infant around 1 years old, her head turning whenever someone talked to try and join in the conversation with them, each one cooing and laughing when she giggled at something one of them had said.  
  
"Is it funny baby?" Minji asked, chucking the littles chin which made her coo a little, scrunching her face cutely, burying into her unnie's shoulder.


	3. Baby Wolf

When Sua heard wailing coming from somewhere in the room, she woke immediately being the light sleeper she was, knowing that either Minju or Siyeon was regressed.  
  
She got up and ruled out Minju since she was a deep sleeper, snoring next to her so she concluded it was Siyeon.  
  
Making her way over to Siyeons bed, she called out to the girl,  
  
"Siyeon-ah, it's okay, unnie is here, shh" she saw Siyeon sitting cross legged on her bed, grasping around blindly, wet sobs coming from her mouth.  
  
The older girl gathered the girl in her arms, who was shocked and started wailing louder until Sua put on a lamp, showing her face as she rocked her, Siyeon finally reducing her cries to sniffles and hiccups here and there, looking up at her unnie.  
  
Sua kissed her cheek, laying down with the girl and patting her stomach as the little played with her hair, letting out a soft coo, which sounded like a woof, hence why she was nicknamed 'Baby Wolf' by of the girls.  
  
"You must have ben scared huh baby" she said, taking away the few stray tears that remained on Siyeon's face.  
  
The little, now exhausted from her earlier events, snuggled into her unnies neck and drifted off to sleep, Sua joining her a couple of minutes after.


	4. Not Understanding

"Have you found anything yet?" Gahyeon asked, bouncing the little on her lap.  
  
Handong had been regressed all morning and she was amazing to take care of but there was one flaw. Whenever she regressed too little, like today as she was regressed to around 3, she forgot all Korean and reverted to her native language: Chinese. It wouldn't have been a problem if the girls knew any basic level of Chinese apart from hello but they didn't.  
  
While the real maknae was looking after the peaceful little who was now poking her Gahyeon unnie's face, seemingly losing interest in what the other girls were doing, most of the girls were trying to look for phrases they could say to the toddler that she would understand.  
  
As they were at their wits end trying to find something to say, Dami emerged from her room and yawned, just waking up to see the commotion.  
  
She ventured over next to the maknae and turned to Handong, getting her attention.  
  
_"Are you okay Dongie?"_ She asked the Chinese and the toddler nodded, content as to play with the maknaes while the unnies were searching in books and on their phone for phrases frantically not realising that their second youngest member could speak nearly fluent Chinese.


	5. Adorable Puppy

They were just getting back into their dressing room when Yoohyeon regressed. She was a quiet baby unlike most of the other girls, preferring to crawl around on the floor, quietly exploring everything since she was around 1 years old most of the time.  
  
She fussed quietly when someone picked her up, wanting to be on the floor, kicking her legs as she whined.  
  
"I know Hyeonnie but we need to take your makeup off. You can get down in a minute" Minji said, starting to wipe off the little's eye makeup while Siyeon gave Yoohyeon her tablet with some cartoons on to keep her occupied.  
  
After around 10 minutes of wiping, Minji finally set her back on the ground, watching as she babbled at her with wide eyes, watching everything around her.  
  
"Are you having fun puppy?" Sua asked, tickling the littles sides making her giggle, her tongue sticking out of her lips slightly as she nodded.


	6. Sleepy Aegyo

When Dami wasn't regressed, she usually didn't show anyone affection as that just wasn't her thing, preferring to show affection with how she takes care of the other members in other ways such as secretly buying them their favourite foods or other subtle ways.  
  
This changed when she was regressed because she get really affectionate, attaching herself to either whoever she finds or finds her first, not letting go all day.  
  
She usually sits in an older headspace just younger than Minju at 4 years old much like today.  
  
She started off by waking up earlier than everyone else and got out of her bed, grabbing her panda stuffie and going to her unnies bed.  
  
She slipped into the bed behind her unnie and cuddled into her, startling Yoohyeon who was a light sleeper but calmed when she saw who it was.  
  
By now the little was back asleep as Yoohyeon was patting her back with one hand and checking her phone with the other, waiting for everyone else to get up.  
  
Once everyone was up, she softly woke up Dami, who just rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and clung onto Yoohyeon when she got up, laying her head on her shoulder and closing her eyes, trying to go back to sleep.  
  
Since they had no schedules, it was like this all day, Dami sleeping on her unnie most of the time, only waking up when it was time to eat or if she wanted to play, her natural (and adorable) aegyo coming out for all of the members to see.


	7. Legos

They were in their waiting room, ironically waiting to monitor their performance when Gahyeon had suddenly regressed.   
  
They had feared she would be too little and people would notice since they were filming for their behind the scenes show, 'Dreamcatcher's Note' but surprisingly she had settled into a 2 year old headspace for the day.  
  
While they were monitoring over their performance, they subtly sat Gahyeon down with a set of Legos, knowing they were her favourite toy when she was big, trying to keep her occupied while they attracted the camera away from her by (loudly) monitoring their performance.  
  
Once the cameras were off and only they were left in the room with their manager unnie waiting in the van for them to come out, Siyeon picked up the little, hearing her let out a coo, looking at her unnie blankly.  
  
"Annyeong Gahyeon-ah, did you have fun playing with the legos?" The girl nodded resting her head on Siyeon's chest as they exited the building, getting into their managers van, the unnie already knowing about all of the girls 'little' secrets.


End file.
